Talk:Malipa Burger
PLease not expand to other neighborhood Pierlot McCrooke 15:36, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Why not? Shouldn't there be burger restaurants in Noble City and Train Village as well? George Matthews 15:39, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Have you read my agreement? Pierlot McCrooke 15:41, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::Which one? George Matthews 15:42, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, "chain-less"... George Matthews 15:43, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Burger restaurants in the other parts of the should have different name and menu Pierlot McCrooke 15:46, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay, let's find a way out of this little issue. So: ::::::* you are okay with expansion, but with different names and different menues. ::::::* I want expansion, with the same name. I am okay with different menues. ::::::So what about: we expand the company after all, but with different menues in every restaurant. So let's say there are two or three hamburgers that you can only buy in Noble City, while there are three hamburgers that you can only buy in Newhaven. Deal? George Matthews 15:48, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::The best option is just renaming this restaurant to a more neutral name with in each town or city a differenct subtitle but with different menus for each place with three burgere different. Can anyou also plcae what the burgers contaiin just like Pierlot Pizza Pierlot McCrooke 15:52, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I don't think Malipa Burger is a bad name. It doesn't matter whether the company's name is based on a neighborhood. In fact, it would be great advertising for Malipa and our restaurant in Malipa. People have to recognize our chain all over, and that's why we need óne name, and not different names. About adding ingredients, that seems absolutely fine with me. George Matthews 15:54, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::But i hope that yo7u agree with the plan for subtitles Pierlot McCrooke 15:55, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't quite understand what you mean by "subtitles". Newspaper articles and record albums can have subtitles, but companies? George Matthews 15:56, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::sorry not good word for that but do you agree with for each place a local burger Pierlot McCrooke 15:58, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Absolutely! Maybe you can already start thinking about a special burger for Train Village. George Matthews 16:01, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Train Village has the rail burger: it contains Peaunt suace, Russian salad, Piccalilli and cheese Pierlot McCrooke 16:09, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Sounds delicious! George Matthews 16:11, 1 August 2008 (UTC) It is still not in your menu Pierlot McCrooke 16:18, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :I'm working on it. George Matthews 16:19, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::ok Pierlot McCrooke 16:20, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Train Village has also a second burger called the Mineral Burger, consisting of Ground beef, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bresaola Bresaola] and Brisket and Greek salad Pierlot McCrooke 16:33, 1 August 2008 (UTC) What is sofasis burger Pierlot McCrooke 16:56, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Pierlot, give me some time please. George Matthews 16:59, 1 August 2008 (UTC)